London Once Again: A Romance
by A. Zinc-Senkahai
Summary: Jack Harkett knows he's in love with Benedict Cole. But an eerie illness is spreading in the human race again.... Only this time, two major cities are being affected: London and...Dublin, Ireland. Will Jack tell Ben how he feels before he regrets it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Plagues. Sebastian Rook does.

_Italics: thought_ or _emphasis_

**Bold: dream** or **flashback**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hot tears swelled in Jack Harkett's eyes and ran down his cheeks. It was January of 1851. Camazotz was thought to finally be gone, though Jack knew better. He knew they would never be rid of the evilvampire god. Jack knew Camazotz would not be satisfied until all of them, Jack Harkett, Emily Cole, and Benedict Cole, were dead.

But Camazotz wasn't what was running through Jack Harkett's mind that cold, January night. It was a different being, worthy of the title of God in Jack's opinion. Benedict Cole.

"I love him..." the reformed street-rat whimpered, more tears running down his cheeks. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to sqeeze out the last of the potential tears. He breathed in deeply, trying to keep from sobbing. It was very early in the morning (the sun hadn't risen yet), and Ben was a light sleeper. Benedict Cole was the last person Jack wanted to wake with his crying.

Jack moved a hand up from the warmth of the blanket to wipe his eyes and cheeks. He sniffed again.

_I love him,_ Jack thought to himself. _I can't deny it anymore._

It was true; Jack had been denying his love from even himself for a long time. But he couldn't deny it anymore. Ben was every thought that crossed his mind, the one person that could cheer him up anytime, the one person whose rejection would be the death of Jack, the one person whose thoughts as "best friends" were bittersweet; Benedict Cole was Jack Harkett's one true love, and Jack knew that now.

A soft knock echoed through the mostly empty room. "Jack?" asked the soft voice of Emily Cole, Ben's sister. "Jack, are you alright?" Jack simply held his breath until she assumed he was asleep and walked away. He exhaled, relieved.

Another knock. "Jack?" asked Ben, making Jack's heart skip a beat. Ben sighed audiably. "Jack, I know you're awake, and I know you hear me. I'm coming in." Jack turned over hastily, away from the door.

Ben sighed again and walked to his bedside. "Jack..." Jack tried to ignore him, eyes shut tightly. "Jack, please talk to me... I heard you crying..." Jack blushed, embarassed.

He drew in a small gasp of surprise as he felt strong hands pinning his own wrists against the bed, making him face the ceiling. But instead of the ceiling, Ben hovered over him. He had gotten stronger since the day Jack had met him...but he guessed that he had to have gotten stronger fighting Camazotz.Ben smirked triumphantly. Jack turned his face, trying to hide a blush.

"Hey, I said 'please,'" he muttered. Jack chuckled weakly. Jack's brown eyes locked on Ben's ocean blue ones. Neither one of them could bring themself to tear away. Ben smiled. "So what was the notorious Jack Harkett crying about?" he asked teasingly. Jacked scowled playfully.

"Crying? Me? Never. You know me better than that Ben Cole," he replied. Ben smiled and unpinned him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"No one never cries, Jack," Ben responded, locking his blue eyes on Jack's brown ones again, denying Jack the will to pull away. Jack sighed after a long moment.

"I was thinking..." Jack muttered, his mind racing for a story, "about Camazotz." He almost sighed with relief, but it was stolen away by the look Ben gave him.

"Jack, I know you're lying to me. Do you want to talk? There's no better time than the early hours of the morning when everyone's asleep, and there's no light but the moon for me to see you cry."

"I'm not gonna cry!" Jack reminded him. Ben chuckled. "And...Ben...maybe..." He sighed again. "I was just... I... I-I realized that I'm in love," he said finally. Ben looked up. Jack thought he saw a flash of disappointment, but it was so quick, Jack thought afterwards that he had imagined it; he almost went wild at the smirk that spread over Ben's face. His heart began to race again.

"Love, eh? Mind telling me who?" Ben asked politely. That polite way of talking slightly annoyed Jack, but what he was doing now-- this mock-politeness-- was sexy. Jack thanked Heavens for the blanket covering his rising manhood.

"U-Uhhh...do I have to?" Jack asked nervously. Ben smiled widely.

"Oh, come on! At least tell me what she looks like!" Ben answered excitedly. Jack almost winced at the word 'she.'

Jack sighed and looked him dead in the eye. "She has...she has the softest, most beautiful raven-black hair... It's like the sky on a November evening, far from the light of the moon. She has...the most beautiful, heavenly, ocean blue eyes. They're like sapphire jewels engraved into his perfectly carved, angelic face. He's...elegant, with such a beautiful figure, it's almost torturing when he walks..."

Ben stared. "Wow... He?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Hm. I wasn't really humorous in this one. Normally, people say I make a good joke. But I only write romance, and I think it's good to have a laugh in love. Anyway, please review! If you like Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, check out my other stories. I plan on writing in Shaman King and D N Angel too. By the way, I ONLY write YAOI! I'll be adding to this story ASAP.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! OR X-MAS IF YOU HATE JESUS!

Next Chapter: Will Jack admit his love for Ben? Or even that he's gay?


End file.
